All For Love
by Lilabeth Ferrer
Summary: The Untold Story of Jennifer Sheppard and Ziva David how they meant, fell in love and stayed together though the ups and downs of life...
1. So We Meet Again

**A/N: Jennifer is a couple years older then Ziva... (Jen: 18, Ziva: 16)**

1995 9:00pm - Tel-Aviv, Israel - Sde Dov Airport (Dov Hoz Airport)

**Jennifer's POV**

When the plane hit the tarmac, I was knocked out of the peaceful sleep I was in. Standing up stretching with my hands held high like I was trying to touch the roof of the plane, grabbing my bag off the seat I made a move for the door which was situated at the front of the plane to the left.

Before exiting I thanked the pilot and co-pilot for a wonderful flight, walking down the few steps that led to the ground, that was one of the ups for working in the CIA you always travel by private plane.

Looking straight ahead I spotted a woman with dark hair, a smile on her face and a gun on her hip. _'_Well she sure hasn't changed much_...' Jennifer thought with a smile_.

Stepping off the plane I walked over to the woman, I met a year ago hoping it was her I'll be working with.

"Hello again Ziva, it's so nice to see you..." Jennifer asked holding out her hand for the woman in front of her, who seemed to be in a trance.

Jennifer dropped her bag to the floor and tried again to get the Israeli's attention. "Ziva..." Jennifer said waving her hand in front of Ziva's face.

**Ziva's POV**

Waiting patiently on the tarmac I looked at my watch to see what the time was. Seeing it was 8:50, I placed my hands behind my back, looking back out on the tarmac. A couple minutes later the announcer came over the speaker saying there was a plane approaching?

When the plane touched down I quickly looked over myself, I had trade-in my usual cargo pants and boots, for a pair black pants and black high-heels with a black top and a long black leather jacket.

Keeping a hand on my gun, I walked over to where the plane had stopped. A small staircase lowered down and a woman with flamed red hair walked down them, smiling as she made her way to me. _'She looks a lot better without her pink hair...'_ _Ziva thought. _The woman in question stopped right in front of me and for a few moments I had forgotten how to speak.

Realizing I'd been staring for sometime at the woman, who now stood in front of me with a worried look on her face, waving a hand in front of my face. Shaking my head out of the daydream I was currently in I went to apologise.

"My, apologises Jennifer, I was... thinking" Ziva explained to Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled and went to pick up her bag, but Ziva quickly reached for it, lifting it over her head so that she could rest it on her shoulder, arranging the bag so that it had an equal weight. Jennifer attempted to get the bag back, but failed when Ziva stepped back.

"If you'll follow me, I'll escort you to the American Embassy..." Ziva said to Jen signalling her to walk in front.

Walking out of the airport, Jennifer turned to Ziva. "Ziva I never got a chance to say it before, your English is amazing". Ziva smiled then replied to Jennifer's question. "Thanks I studied for some of my degrees in England, so it should be pretty amazing" Ziva said laughing at the look her answer had gotten.

"Jen" Jen said to Ziva who looked a little confused by her answer so she explained "call me, Jen.

Ziva smiled in response as she and Jennifer continued their walk to the embassy, in a few minutes they were stood outside the embassy. "So, here we are, I hope you enjoy your stay in Israel and I will see you in the morning..."Ziva said to Jennifer giving back her bag and walking down the street.

Jennifer grabbed at her arm as she tried to walk away and pulled her towards herself placing her hands on Ziva's hips. "Come in, inside?" Jennifer asked in a seductive tone hoping Ziva would take her offer. "No" Ziva said firmly looking away as she spoke. "If I come in, there's only thing that will be happening?" Ziva finished turning back to face Jen.

"Would that bother, you" Jennifer asked as she was not quite ready to let Ziva go just yet.

"No... It's just..." Ziva started to say but was interrupted when Jennifer slowly started to kiss her in the middle of street; Ziva immediately stopped her by gently pushing her away

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked leaning forward again.

"My father has people that follow me around and report my actions back to him, so I need to be careful; I don't want you getting hurt because of me" Ziva said to Jennifer looking sad as she spoke.

"Then come inside... your safe with me and your differently safe inside" Jennifer replied back letting go of Ziva.

Standing on the steps watching as Ziva had a little look around, Jennifer had been informed by Kat that Ziva was trained by her mother and not her father so she could easily out-smart who ever followed her and the fact Ziva had an IQ of over 300. When Ziva was satisfied she stepped backwards into the promoter, turning she walked towards Jen who smiled at her. Once Ziva was inside two black gates slammed shut scaring her so she turned with her gun aimed at the gates.

"Baby... everything ok" Jennifer asked stepping towards Ziva placing one of her hands gently on her back placing her free hand on her gun. Smiling at Jen's choice of pet name "yes... I have advanced hearing, I got a little scared when the gates slammed shut" Ziva said placing her gun back in the holster turning and grabbing Jennifer's hand. "Shall we continue inside?" Ziva said walking up the steps, pulling Jen along with her.

Once inside the embassy Ziva started to walk around looking at the various paintings that were hanging on the walls, Jennifer stepped behind Ziva placing her hands on hips leaning forward she whispered in her ear "I just need to go and talk to someone, but I'll be right back..." Ziva replied ok and Jen was gone.

Jennifer walked over to desk that seat a woman typing on a keyboard. "Hi..." Jen said to the woman. "How may I help, you ma'am..." the woman stopping her typing "I was told there's a few files for me, my name's Agent Jennifer Sheppard..." Jen said showing her ID to the woman. "Thank you, Ma'am, here you are..." the woman handed the files over to Jen who thanked her.

Walking over to Ziva, Jen placed her left hand on Ziva's back. "Ready to go up stairs..." Jen said to Ziva. "Differently..." Ziva replied grabbing Jen's hand again.

* * *

Once inside the room Jennifer dropped the files she'd just been given on the coffee table along with her bag placing her gun and holster on top of it, when Ziva stepped though the door Jen locked it. Leaning against the door; Jen looked at Ziva from head to toe while she thought about what to do with the girl of her dreams.

"Do you have to do that, you're making me nervous" Ziva said to Jen who stopped her staring.

"Sorry... it's not my fault you're so beautiful" Jennifer replied back with a smile

Ziva smiled back removing her jacket, throwing it on the back of the conch, after that was done she removed her gun and holster and placed it on the table. Ziva took a seat on the conch removing her heels and untying her hair giving her head a quick shake, placing both her arms on the back of the conch she leaned back so she could get a little more comfortable.

Following Ziva's actions Jen removed her jacket, Slipped out of her shoes and slowing walked over to Ziva letting her hair down as she did placing both her hands on her shoulders Jennifer straddled her lap. Responding to Jen's actions, Ziva placed her hands on Jennifer's hips and pulled her close.

"Tell me..." Jen asked running the fingers gently down the right side of Ziva's face ... If I Kiss you again, will you pull away" Jennifer finished pushing her hand into Ziva's hair.

Ziva responded by starting a slow kiss; which Jennifer soon responded to pushing both of her hands into Ziva's hair, who pulled Jen as close to her as she possible could; running her hands up pulling up her top as she did. Pulling out of the kiss; raising up her arms so Ziva could pull her top over her head; dropping it to the floor. Ziva moved forward to kiss Jen again, but she pulled away.

Sliding off of Ziva's lap taking a sit beside her then getting to her feet, she looked down at Ziva. "Did I do something, wrong?" Ziva asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"Not at all, I stopped you because I don't want are, first time together happening here... I won't it to be... Perfect" Jen replied with a smile and slipping out of her skirt kicking backwards out of the way.

"Alright..." Ziva said getting to her feet "Take me to the bedroom" said Ziva holding out her hand.

Walking backwards Jennifer led Ziva to the bed that was located just a few feet away, stopping at the base of it she turned so Ziva's back was facing the bed.

"As sexy as you look in black... I'm afraid it's going to have to come off" Jennifer said to Ziva making a grab for her top pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor.

Walking forward a little undoing Ziva's belt as she did; who was walking backwards until she felt the back of the bed. Once the clasp and zipper were undone, Jennifer gently pushed Ziva down on the bed and pulled of her pants off; dropping them to the floor by now Ziva had pulled herself up to the pillows, waiting for Jennifer to come join her.

Kneeling on the bed Jennifer crawled over to Ziva; reaching her legs Jen placed light kiss and begin travelling up, until Ziva started laughing stopping her actions Jennifer looked up at Ziva.

"Are you trickles, Ziva?" Jen asked with a smirk.

"...No" Ziva replied in an I-don't-think-she-believed-me tone "Please don't stop..."

Returning to her previous actions; to final reaching Ziva's head, getting a little more comfortable and giving Ziva a light kiss; looking into her eyes Jennifer said with a smile.

"This is when the fun, begins..."


	2. Things Are Heating Up

**Chapter Two - Things Are Heating Up **

1995 9:42pm - Tel-Aviv, Israel - The American Embassy

Rising to her feet; looking down at Ziva, who looked very confused at Jennifer's actions but soon started to smile, when Jennifer slipped out of her panties and bra; within a few seconds Ziva was laughing extremely hard, making Jen very nervous who raised her arms to cover herself.

"Would you mind, telling me what's so, funny?" Jennifer asked getting a little annoyed at Ziva's laughing.

Spotting her soon-to-be lover's distress Ziva stopped laughing and explained her actions to Jen.

"Sorry my love, I'm just glad you've returned to your natural hair colour..." Ziva said with a smirk looking down Jen's body staring at the hand that was covering the part Ziva was laughing at.

"Huh..." Jennifer moved her arms out of the way looking to where Ziva described; realising what Ziva meant Jen herself started to smile.

"You're so immature; how old are you?" Jen asked taking a sit back down on the bed.

"16... How about you" Ziva replied back.

"18..." Jen calmly said with the wave of her head.

Crawling over to Jen; grabbing hold of her hands "You don't want to stop, do you..." Ziva asked sounded a little upset. "Of course not, come here..." Jennifer replied pulling Ziva close to give her a kiss.

Slipping her hands behind Ziva's back; running them up until she felt the clasp of Ziva's bra, quickly undoing it and gently sliding the straps down her arms once it was off Jennifer dropped it to the floor.

Once her bra was removed Ziva laid back down; grabbing Jennifer's hands pulling her down with her. Rising a little off Ziva; who was laughing at her little move she just pulled off, Jen placed both her hands on either side of Ziva's head and give her a hard kiss.

Sitting up on top of Ziva; Jennifer lightly torched the tip of Ziva's nose then ran her finger down Ziva's lips, throat, around her breasts causing the woman in question to laugh.

"I knew you were trickles..." Jennifer said with a smile.

Lowering herself back down Jennifer kissed Ziva on the lips, and then lowered herself down towards her throat; following the path of her fingers with her lips until she reached Ziva's breasts. Taking her left nipple in her mouth sucking and licking which made Ziva moan her name and rise a little off the bed.

Repeating her previous actions to the other nipple; Jennifer continued to go lower until she reached Ziva's panties; quickly removing them and dropping them to the floor. Jennifer positioned herself between Ziva's legs.

Giving Ziva a quick glance, who nodded at her to continue with a smile Jennifer, lowering herself back down, placing her hands on either side of Ziva's thighs then Jen slowly ran her tongue along Ziva's opening.

"_Jennifer..." Ziva moaned_

Enjoying the sounds she was hearing; Jennifer slipped her tongue inside Ziva and swirled it around this time causing the young Israeli to scream. Thinking she hurt Ziva, Jennifer immediately stopped, coming straight up to Ziva's face Jennifer asked if she was alright.

"Baby, are you... alright" Jennifer said to Ziva running her hand though Ziva's hair.

"Yes, why did you stop? I was enjoying what you were doing to me" Ziva replied back.

"When are screamed, I thought I hurt you..." Jennifer said to Ziva trying not to look upset.

Pushing off the bed, rising to a sitting position; slipping her hands into Jennifer's hair, she started to calm her lover down "Ahh... Sweetie, you didn't and for future reference... I let you know if it hurts" Ziva said to Jennifer with a smile.

Jennifer smiled back torched by what Ziva had said. Who pulled Jennifer close and starting kissing her, easily slipping her tongue into Jennifer's mouth who copied Ziva's actions with both women fighting for control over the kiss; they soon had to stop to catch their breath.

Giving Ziva one more kiss, Jen went back down between Ziva's legs; slipping her tongue back inside and placing her hands back on Ziva's thighs. Pleased that what she was doing to Ziva wasn't hurting, Jen thought it would be good to increase the pleasure by sucking on Ziva's clit.

Causing a loud screams and moans from Ziva; Jen give a little smirk _'god knows what the people next door are thinking' _Jennifer thought as her lover screamed the place down.

"_Jennifer... Don't stop!" Ziva screamed at the top of her voice_

**Jennifer's POV**

I can't believe Ziva's enjoying what I'm doing to her; the last woman I tried this with hated it. _'Wait why I'm I thinking about, I'm another woman, the woman of always wanted is right here now... with my tongue and lips in and around her pussy.'_

Soon enough my lady was rising up and down on the bed; it's a safe bet she wants me to make to help her release... _'Maybe I'll tease her for a little bit; that way I'll be with her longer.' Jennifer thought with a smirk slow down the speed of her tongue, which Ziva hated and soon started to complain._

"_Jennifer... please don't stop... I'll... need you" Ziva said out of breath and it appeared her voice sounded different, well I hope so too with all her screaming; which isn't doing much for my ergo._

Jennifer stopped; with a depressing moan from Ziva, who tried move forward to get it contract with Jennifer's tongue again

"Jennifer yo..." releasing what her lover what be up to she continued "Are you... trying to tease me" Ziva said to Jen who smiled and raised up giving Ziva's stomach a kiss; continuing upwards until final reaching Ziva's face, giving her lips a quick kiss Jennifer pulled away looking deep into Ziva's eyes.

"You taste absolutely... delicious" Jennifer said to Ziva in her native American-French accent kissing Ziva's neck while she spoke.

"You really think so..." Ziva replied out of nowhere which really confused Jennifer.

"Of course... Hasn't another woman told you that" Jen said to Ziva hoping she wasn't jumping the gun there was a chance Ziva could still be a virgin or at least was.

"Well no... I've never had a woman do what you just did, to me..." Ziva explained Jen hoping she would get the wrong impression.

"Ziva... " _I'll crap here it come, you've never been with a woman... Ziva thought while still smiling at Jennifer. _"That wasn't your first-time, was it?" Jennifer said to Ziva who looked very puzzled by her question.

"When you saw first-time? Do you mean, with a woman or just in general..." Ziva tried to explain to Jennifer hoping she wasn't confused.

"In General, I know you've never been with a man..." Jennifer replied to Ziva hoping she had another direct answer; it was nice being with a woman who always spoke what she was thinking

"You can tell that... just by doing what you were doing?" Ziva said with a big smile look on her face.

"No baby... I'll can't tell... " Jennifer said to Ziva amused by her question

"Sorry for my silly question... Anyway back to the question in hand, I lost my virginity..." Ziva started to say but asked Jen if that's what she meant.

"This is what you meant... right" Ziva said to Jennifer her nodded her response.

Ziva continued "...in the back of a helicopter with my commanding officer 'who was a woman' it's a really funny story... if you want to hear it" Ziva said to Jennifer hoping she wanted to.

"Let's hear it then... then I'll tell you mean?" Jennifer said to Ziva moving off her and leaning on her side support her head with her hand.

With a smile Ziva carried on with her story. "I'll was sat at the back of the helicopter reading a book; while we flying straight into a warzone, sorry I'll get tell you where..." "Why is it top secret" Jen said interrupting Ziva's story "No I'll just don't know, that's why I read it hopes me relax, anyway my job was to treat anyone who was injured I was a Medical Officer" Ziva said waiting to see if Jennifer had another question.

"Yeah, I know you told me; when we first met..." Jennifer said to Ziva.

"That's right, I did... sorry back to the story... I'm reading my book, when my commanding officer comes over to me calling my name; which was strange because I didn't remember telling her it, maybe she was a friend of my mum or maybe sisters... looking up from my book I went to ask what the problem was, replying with 'there's no problem' she then asked me if I fancied doing something more interesting, which I agreed to and well... it's a bit obvious what happened next." Ziva said finishing off her story.

Jennifer had a little laugh and leaned forward to give Ziva a kiss, who smiled in response; pulling back, Ziva asked Jen to tell her; her story.

"Tell me yours..." Jen smiled "alright, but it's not as interesting as yours, basically I with of girlfriend we'd been together for awhile now and decide to take the next step in our relationship; my mum didn't know I was gay so we had to be careful. Then one day my mum said she be going shopping and would be gone for awhile... so we took that as are cue." Jen said with a smile she always enjoyed talking about her past.

"I don't know why you didn't think that would be interesting... I enjoyed it, so does your mum know you're gay now... yes she's not happy with it, but I don't care..." Jennifer said a little sad it didn't bother her, what her mum thought but in a way it did being gay was a part of who she was and wasn't going to change because her mother didn't like it.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you, how about we go back to what we were doing... this time with me on top" Ziva said to Jennifer pushing her on her back and climbing on top.


	3. A Little More Loving

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I completely forget about this story... sorry**

**Chapter Three - A Little More Loving **

1995 9:58pm - Tel-Aviv, Israel - The American Embassy

Coming down on top of Jennifer; rearranging herself so she was a little on her side, Ziva lifted Jen's leg so she could have better access to her lower region. Giving Jennifer a kiss, Ziva lowered her right hand down Jen's stomach and gently slipped one of her fingers inside her, moving it up and down slowly; pleased with the noises Jennifer was making Ziva added another finger, moving in and out of Jennifer at a faster pace.

Pulling away from Jennifer's lips, Ziva started to kiss her neck continuing down her body. Ziva gently pulled out her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. Causing a little scream from Jennifer who only encourages Ziva to speed up hoping it would help her lover out. Moving her tongue at a fast pace; making Jen moan loader and rise her hips off the bed.

"_Ziva... please don't stop..." moaned Jennifer _

Ziva smiled at the way Jenifer was behaving, it helped a lot that Jen was pleased with her actions seeming as this was only the second time she'd done this. Stopping what she was doing which Jen was not all too pleased with and soon voiced her opinion. _"Ziva... I don't want you to stop" _Jennifer said to Ziva when she was right above her. "I'm not planning too" Ziva replied before giving Jen a revere passionate kiss.

Ziva continued to kiss Jennifer while her hand slow ran down Jen's stomach; who smiled at Ziva's actions lower her hand until she reached Jennifer's right leg rising it up so she could better access to Jen's lower region.

"Ready?" Ziva asked Jen in a smoky voice.

"Differently" was Jen's only reply.

Easily slipping her fingers inside Jen, moving them at a fast pace. Ziva smiled down at Jennifer giving her another kiss laughing as she pulled away from her lips.

"Everything ok... "Ziva asked Jen with a smirk.

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh at Ziva's question, using all of her strength she brought her and Ziva to a sitting position resting her legs either side of Ziva's. She pushed one of hands into Ziva's hair and the other on Ziva's shoulder to brace herself; so she could move up and down on Ziva's fingers.

Placing her free hand on Jen's back to steady her a bit more "I'm I not doing, a good enough job..." Ziva said to Jen who was a little out of breath.

"You're incredible... why do you doubt you performance" Jennifer asked Ziva trying to catch her breath.

"This is the second-time round?" Ziva admitted with a shy smile.

"Really... Well I never would have known" Jennifer replied to Ziva's question.

With the extra encouragement from Jennifer, Ziva smiled as she started to move her fingers again slowly at first but speeding up which produced a smile from Jennifer. With her hand flat o Jen's back Ziva slightly lifted off her legs and gentle lowered back on the bed.

When Jennifer was lying on her back again, she could help but laugh and make a comment "I guess you prepare, to take me lying down..." Jennifer was still laughing when Ziva came down on top of her.

"You know it's been a while, since of had a good laugh... but I'm a little more interested in making you scream" Ziva smiled then smirk down at Jen.

Smiling back at Ziva "Well what are you waiting for..." Jennifer said with a smile.

Ziva lifted Jennifer's left leg over her shoulder and was revere impressed by Jen's flexibility. With her left hand slowly caressing Jen's leg that was over her shoulder; Ziva reinserted her fingers inside Jennifer again and moved them at a fast then slow pace; keeping a rhythm of fast and slow which was driving Jennifer crazy.

With Jennifer at her mercy Ziva first gave Jennifer's lips a kiss and slowly moved down laying kisses as she went, final reaching her destination, Jen brought up her other leg in anticipation for what she knew was coming grabbing hold of the headboard when Ziva inserted her tongue moving it in the same fast, slow speed of her fingers.

It wasn't long till Jennifer was screaming, god only knows what the people either side of them thought; but Ziva was more focused on giving Jennifer a release and it was a safe bet that in would be any minute now.

_"Oh my god...ZIVA..." _Jennifer screamed at the top of her voice as she came.

Ziva was revere satisfied with her performance and began to lick up every drop of Jen; who seemed very quiet quickly finished what she was doing and made her way up to Jen's face, Ziva was a little scared when she saw that Jen wasn't moving, quickly checking her pulse which was very strong; Ziva went about calling out to her lover.

"Jennifer... Jen, baby" with no response which Ziva wasn't surprised about she was having a hard time believing that she made Jennifer pace out.

A few minutes had paced until Jennifer regained consciousness opening her eyes seeing the night out of the window, she turned to see her lover leaning on her arm with a smile on her face.

"Hey there gorgeous... everything... alright" Ziva said to Jen with a smirk.

"Fine... I think, what's with the smile" Jen said to Ziva rubbing at her eyes.

"Well I give you the time of your life and then you paced out as a thank you" Ziva said to Jen with a gesture of her hand.

"Oh... I'm very sorry" Jennifer said.

"Don't be" Ziva replied laughing.

"Ok, you're enjoying this way too much" Jennifer said to Ziva giving her a tiny push.

"Sorry... you're ok right" Ziva placing her hand on Jen's forehead to see if she had a temperature.

"Just fine" Jennifer replied pulling Ziva's hand down from her forehead and giving it a kiss.

"Now what?" Jennifer asked Ziva.

"Sleeping sounds good..." Ziva replied put her on the pillow and getting comfortable.

"What about you, don't you want me to _thank you_ for what you did for me" Jennifer said to Ziva trying to be teasing.

"You can _thank me, _later..." Ziva replied lifting up the covers so Jen could snuggle up with her, wrapping her arm around Jen and leaving the other above her head on the pillow, holding on to the arm Ziva had wrapped around her body Jennifer started to fall asleep.


	4. Some Snoring & Walking

**Chapter Three - Some Snoring and Walking**

1995 4:20am - Tel-Viv, Israel - The American Embassy

Jennifer who had woken up 10 minutes ago had her head resting on her hand while she watched Ziva snoring; Jen couldn't help but smile as she watched her lover, the noise was annoying but it was also cute at the same time.

In a world of her own Jennifer didn't realise Ziva had woken. "Jennifer... are you... watching me sleep?" Ziva asked in annoyed tone.

Jennifer gave Ziva a sweet smile and simple said "yes... but only for 10 minutes" Jennifer finished hoping that would calm Ziva a bit.

"You've been watching me... for 10 minutes and you think that's ok" Ziva said as you got off the bed and begin pacing the room it was always something she did it helped her to think.

Jennifer left the bed and went over to the pacing Ziva standing in her way so she could easily get her attention immediately stopping when she sure Jennifer in her path.

"Ziva I'm really sorry... I guess you don't want to see me anymore?" Jennifer asked looking very sad.

"Don't be silly Jen, of course I want to see you... just don't do the staring thing it's creepy." Jennifer nodded so Ziva continued. "Anyway moving on, do you want to come to my apartment so I can't some things" Ziva said to Jen with a smile.

"I love to..." Jennifer replied with a smile give the room a quick scan for her clothes.

Once Ziva and Jennifer were both dressed they made their way to Ziva's apartment it was about a half-hours walk from the embassy, once there Jennifer was surprised by the size of it. Opening the front door and stepping inside Ziva went give to the wardrobe and grabbed a bag that was on top of it.

Walking around the room Ziva made a grab for things she needed, but was importantly she grabbed the violin that was inside a metal case under the bed; lifting off the floor and placing on the bed so she wouldn't forget it; Ziva went over to the chest of draws to grab so more stuff and then disappeared into the bathroom.

Jennifer was having a look around while Ziva packed something's, while looking around Jen couldn't help but notice there were no pictures of her Ziva's family up or pictures of anything in fact the room was revere bare, there wasn't even a television. Jen then spotted the metal case on the bed and which made her smile.

"Ziva... is that your sniper rifle, I don't think you'll need that" Jennifer could help but smile as she spoke.

Ziva came out of the bathroom with a few items and placed them in her bag, all the while smiling at Jen zipping her bed and grabbing the case she went to walk out the front door with Jennifer close behind her. Making sure the door was locked when Ziva was satisfied that it was she and Jen made their way back to the embassy.

With a smile Ziva faced Jen so she could talk to her. "Jen... why do you think a sniper rifle is what is in here" Ziva said with a smirk and slowing lifted the case up and down to emphasize her point.

"Well seeming as you sound fairly annoyed I'm going to go out on a limb and say... that isn't a sniper rifle" Jennifer said to Ziva with a smile and pointing at the case that was in Ziva's hand.

Ziva laughed at Jen's answer and continued to walk to the embassy; she was quickly falling for this girl and had to find a way to stop it, after their mission Jennifer would return home and Ziva would never see her again.

"So... are you going to tell me what's in the case or do I'll need to guess?" Jen asked Ziva as they walked back the metal gates of the embassy.

"Sorry I was in deep thought... it's a violin" Ziva replied smile at Jen's reaction.

"What as in..." said Jen as she did a little violin impression.

"Yes actually like that..." Ziva replied smiling it had been long time since someone had made her smile so she defiantly enjoying Jennifer's company.

"I can't believe you play the violin... so how long have you been playing?" Jennifer asked as grabbed Ziva's bag and walked back up the stairs to the room she and Ziva are sharing.

"I got when I was 4... So 12 years" was Ziva's reply.

"How about you, do you play something?" Ziva asked Jen.

"The piano?" Jen replied with a smile holding the door open for Ziva.

"You really need to stop doing that" Ziva said to Jen.

"Doing what" Jen replied smiling.

"That... smiling after ever answer" Ziva replied which made Jen laugh.

"Why baby... don't you like it when I smile" Jen said challenging Ziva with a smile.

"I love it and that's the problem" Ziva replied in a serious sounding tone putting the case she had in her hand beside the sofa.

Jennifer noticed the serious of the tone knowing actually what Ziva was getting at, putting Ziva's bag down she said to her "Because I'll have to go home sometime, right" Jennifer said to Ziva who nodded.

Sitting down on the sofa Jennifer pulled Ziva into her arms and did her best to comfort her, pulling away and brushing Ziva's hair out of her face "look I know this is hard, but let's not think about when I have to leave and just enjoy the time we'll have together" Jen said to Ziva smiling who thankfully smiled back.

"That's a good idea..." Ziva replied still smiling.


	5. Little Moments

**Chapter Five - Little Moments**

1995 4:00am - Tel-Viv, Israel - The American Embassy

After a 30 minute sleep Ziva was wide awake and raring to go, she wanted to grab the information her and Jen needed and leave Mossad and her father as quickly as she could. But the problem was Jennifer was still asleep; there was no need to wake her until around 4.30.

Checking to see if Jennifer was differently asleep, happy that she was; Ziva walked into the living room of the room her and Jen were sharing, sitting on the sofa grabbing the case she left there early placing it on the table; opening it up and taking out the clear electric violin, placing it on her right shoulder; rising up the bow Ziva started to play.

While Ziva played she occasionally looked into the bedroom to see if Jen was still sleeping, laughing when she saw that she was. Playing and walking around the room... but stopping when she heard Jen's footsteps.

Turning towards her lover "Jennifer, I'm sorry I...I didn't mean to wake you..." Ziva said holding her violin close to her.

"There's no need to apologize sweetie... I was just getting up to use the bathroom" Jennifer said pointing at the bathroom door that was a few feet away from her.

When Jennifer stepped out of her line of sight, Ziva went back to playing but soon stopped when Jennifer walked into the living room. "You know, you don't have to stop, every time I come in" Jennifer said to Ziva walking over to the sofa and taking a sit making herself comfortable so she could watch Ziva play.

Ziva started to smile, when she saw that Jennifer wanted to watch her play. Hesitating for a bit Ziva started to play looking at Jennifer as she did, who had a warm smile on her face; looking away so she wouldn't be districted and miss a note, which made Jennifer laugh.

Laughing along with Jennifer, Ziva then flick her hair to district her... but it was too late, missing the strings and hitting her leg with the bow, Ziva decided she had enough. "You fancy, a go..." Ziva said to Jen facing her again.

Jennifer nodded so Ziva walked over to her, sitting behind her, she handed the violin to Jennifer who was a bit shaken when she took it; a little afraid she'll drop it reassuring Jen that she wouldn't Ziva handed her the bow, showing Jen a few simple chords by placing her fingers on the fingerboard which Jen repeated.

Playing back the chord that Ziva showed her; a little out of tone, but Ziva seemed happy with it she currently had her arms around Jennifer and was kissing the left-side of Jen's shoulder and neck and her actions Ziva whispered in Jennifer's ear. "Try again... " Ziva said moving her right hand and placing it on top of Jen's that was on the fingerboard. "... You need to press down a little harder" Ziva said lower her hand back down.

Jennifer replayed the note, it coming out perfect "perfect..." Ziva purred in Jennifer's ear. Smiling out Ziva's answer it pleased her that Ziva was happy with her effort, it kind of made her wish that there was a piano in the room that way she could teach a little to Ziva too.

Looking at the clock, seeing it was 4.35am, she gentle took the violin away from Jen. "Sorry, we need to get ready... I'll teach you more later... I promise" Ziva said to Jennifer carefully placing her violin back in the case.

Turning she reached out for Jen's hand, Taking hold of the offered hand, Ziva gentle pulled Jennifer to her feet walking into the bedroom hand in hand, letting go of Jennifer's hand Ziva sat on the bed. "You can go first... I'll wait" Ziva said to Jennifer gesturing towards the bathroom door.

Jennifer looked at the door then back at Ziva, with a very confused look on her face. "Everything alright..." Ziva asked Jen pulling her towards her. "Don't you want to come in with me..." Jennifer asked placing her hands on Ziva's shoulders.

"I don't think that, would be a good idea..." Ziva said with a smile moving forward to give Jen a light kiss.

Pulling Ziva to her feet so she could deepen the kiss, stepping back at a bit so there was a little distance between her and Ziva. "Why not?" Jennifer asked making a sad face.

"Because..." Ziva started to say but suddenly stopped she didn't want to say anything that would upset Jen.

"Because... What" Jennifer asked wondering what was on Ziva's mind.

"Because..." Ziva started with some more confidence "... I don't want anything _physical_ to happen, while we're in their" Ziva said gesturing to the bathroom.

With a smile on her face Jennifer grabbed hold of Ziva's hand "You have got to be the cutes... and for the anything physical part, nothing like that won't happen without your permission... you understand" Jennifer said to Ziva grabbing hold of her hands

Jennifer waited for Ziva to answer her question which she did with nod, so Jennifer continued. "So... will you go in the shower with me?" Jennifer said with a wide smile and a bounce in her step. "I love too..." Ziva replied so Jennifer led them into the bathroom.

Jennifer and Ziva were taking a slow walk to Mossad; Jennifer looked towards Ziva who didn't seem all that happy. "Ziva..." Jennifer went to torch Ziva's face but was immediately stopped by her. "What is it?" Ziva asked Jen letting go of her hand and facing her.

"Sorry I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did... what's wrong?" Ziva said to Jen. "Are you ok... you seem, sad" Jennifer said to Ziva. "It just... I'm not looking forward to seeing my father... it brings up bad memories" Ziva replied with a shy smile.

Jennifer looked sad wondering what Ziva meet by that; seeing the sad look on Jennifer's face Ziva tried to cheer her up. "Besides the quicker we get this done, the quicker we get back and you..." Ziva said to Jennifer pointing at her "... can make up for what I did for you last night" Ziva finished laughing and walking away.

Smiling Jennifer run to catch up to Ziva "You're not going to let that go are you..." Jennifer said to Ziva. "Not for awhile..." was Ziva's reply.


	6. Mossad and The Meeting of Ziva's Father

********

********

**Chapter Six - Mossad and the Meeting of Ziva's Father**

1995 5:00am - Tel-Viv, Israel - Mossad Headquarters

Ziva was with Jen in a hallway that was situated outside her father's office, while Jennifer was sitting, Ziva was busy pacing up and down, which was starting to drive Jen nuts. Jumping to her feet Jennifer put herself in Ziva's path, who soon enough walked right into her.

Stepping a step back from Jennifer, so there was a gap between them. "Is everything alright..." Ziva asked Jennifer dragging out the word alright.

"I'm fine, but do you have to pace like that..." Jennifer said to Ziva trying not to sound too angry.

"I'm sorry... I do it when I'm in deep thought" Ziva said to Jennifer stepping farer away from her.

Once Ziva had stepped back the door to her father's office opened, kind of like Ziva knew it was about to be opened which made Jennifer puzzled. "Ladies, sorry for the wait if you'd like to come in..." the director of Mossad said to Ziva and Jennifer.

Ziva stepped into the office without a word to her father, with Jennifer following close behind the ladies were seated the director of Mossad introduced himself.** "**Eli Haswari, director and you are..." the question was directed at Jennifer. "Agent Jennifer Sheppard, CIA..." Jennifer said to Eli holding out her ID for him to check.

Once he'd given it a quick glance, Jennifer put it back in her pocket, while Eli informed them about the mission they would be undertaking together along with the other members of Jennifer's team, she ever now and then gave Ziva a look over, it was perfectly clear she didn't want to be in this room and differently not near her father.

Jennifer grabbed the files Eli handed to her and stood up, Ziva up out of her seat and out the door before Jennifer even knew what was happening, with a smile she said "Thanks for these..." waving the files in her hand.

Stepping outside to see Ziva waiting for you, who smiled at her smiling back and shutting the door, they walked out of the building and into the bright sky outside. Jennifer opened up the top file and had a read of the task they had to perform, once they were far enough away Jen closed the file and turned to Ziva.

"Hey... What was that back there?" Jennifer asked Ziva.

"What do you mean?" Ziva replied trying to get out of the confession.

"With you father... Ziva" Jennifer said back to Ziva.

"Oh... we don't get along... past issues" Ziva said hoping Jennifer would drop it now.

"Ok... we'll have to talk about sometime" Jennifer replied noticing Ziva's reluctance to talk.

"Thanks... you're the sweetest" Ziva said smiling at Jen who smiled back.

Walking back into the embassy and closing the door, Jennifer pulled Ziva into her arms; who was happy to be there. Pulling Ziva into a passionate kiss and walking backwards and stopping when her feet made contract with the stairs. "Come on, I'll cheer you up..." Jennifer said to Ziva when she pulled away from her and then grabbed hold of her hand and ran up the stairs.

1995 6:00am - Tel-Viv, Israel - The American Embassy

Once they were inside the room, they made quick work of the clothes dropping them careless to the floor and at the same time they desperately kissed each other. When they final made it to the bedroom, Jennifer took the lead and gentle pushed Ziva on to the bed and climbed on top of her; smiling at Jennifer as she came down on top of her.

Pulling Jennifer into a kiss pushing her hand into her hair, Ziva then reached out for Jennifer's hand to her left grabbing with her fingers spread. Pulling away from what was a very steamy and passionate kiss Jennifer down at Ziva who made a funny giggly noise.

"So... Miss Sheppard, are you going to rock my world, like I did yours" Ziva said to Jennifer with a smirk and a light laugh.

"I'm going to try Miss da-VEED ... "Jennifer replied to Ziva saying her last name slow so she wouldn't make a mistake.

Laughing at the fact Jennifer pronounced her name right, who smiled a smile that basically meant 'I guess that was right, then'

"So... what do you want me to do?" Jennifer said to Ziva giving a funny look to the question she just asked, it kind of made her sound dumb.

"Make me scream" was Ziva's only answer with a laugh as well.

Amused by Ziva's boldness and bluntness, Jennifer just smiled and went about trying to make Ziva _scream... _

Coming back down on top of Ziva and giving her a quick kiss, Jennifer lowered herself down Ziva's body who laughed at the action; moving a little to get comfortable. Once Jen was between Ziva's legs she lifted Ziva's legs on to shoulders; gentle pulling Ziva closer towards her so she could have better access.

Jennifer first inserted her tongue and then a minute or so later she gentle pushed two fingers into Ziva, starting up a rhythm that Ziva was differently enjoy, she trying to move up and down but it was very hard to with Jennifer between her legs.

_"Jennifer..." Ziva moaned out raising her hips a little off the bed._

Jennifer withdrawal her tongue from inside Ziva but kept pumping her fingers in and out, moving so she was above Ziva who happy gave her a kiss. Jennifer sped up her fingers and added another which produced a smile from Ziva and a tiny scream.

Laughing at the fact she did what Ziva asked of her, but Jennifer wasn't all that satisfied after all in was only a tiny one. But funny enough Ziva was soon screaming and begging.

_"JENNIFER...PLEASE..." _Ziva was screaming at the top of her voice.

Jennifer couldn't deny her lover after that with a hard thrust of her three fingers, Ziva relaxed as she came down from and looked to see what Jennifer was doing, which was a big mistake. She was currently licking and sucking her fingers clean and gave Ziva a sexy smirk when she saw what she was doing.

Once her fingers where clean Jennifer dropped between Ziva's legs again and went to lick her clean down there as well, which caused a moan from Ziva. When Jennifer was pleased with her work she reached to Ziva's face.

"You taste absolutely delicious" Jennifer said to Ziva giving her kiss.

"I have to agree with you" Ziva replied having tasted herself off Jennifer's lips.

Jennifer brought up the covers and wrapped her arms around Ziva, in few hours her and Ziva would be meeting the other members of Jennifer's team in Cairo.


	7. In The Cairo Sun

**Chapter Seven - ****In the Cairo Sun **

1995 7:48pm - Cairo, Egypt - The Sunset Hotel

Jennifer and Ziva had been in Cairo for a little under a week now, and it was safe to say that it was heaven; of course the small room and little breathing space were not included. Ziva was sat on the bed reading the files while Jennifer was looking out the window.

"Woo... they certainly got the name of this hotel right" Jennifer said to Ziva look over to see what the women was doing. "What do you mean?" Ziva asked confused walking over to see what Jennifer was talking about.

Looking out the window, there was the most beautifulness sunset Ziva had ever seen. Ziva turned to Jen and said "magical..." giving her a warm smile she walked over to the desk that was in the room, grabbing the chair Ziva put in front of the widow.

Putting her feet up on the window steal, Ziva then held out her hand for Jennifer to take smiling as she took the offered hand and was pulled into Ziva's lap. With Ziva's arms around her waist and her light kissing her neck she then whispered in Jen's ear.

"Are you comfortable?" Ziva asked.

"Differently" was Jennifer reply.

While the sun set in the sky, Jennifer and Ziva just sat in silence, ever now and then Jen turned to give Ziva a kiss who smiled every time and then she turned her attention back to the view outside.

After a few hours the sun had set and the lovely ladies were in darkness, leaving the comfort of Ziva's lap Jennifer turned on the light. With her back to Ziva who sneak up behind Jennifer and wrapped her arms around her; Jennifer who jumped at the sudden contract. "You scared me, then..." Jennifer said with her hand on her heart.

"Sorry I didn't mean to... this is nice me and you" Ziva said to Jen with a sadness in her voice.

"You're thinking about it again..." Jennifer stated turning to Ziva "... aren't you" she finished giving Ziva a kiss.

"Try out to... let's just enjoy our time together" Jennifer said the words she said a few weeks ago.

"Are you going to keep saying that" Ziva said with a smile to let Jennifer know she wasn't annoyed by her previous statement.

"I keep saying it, if it will make you smile like that..." Jennifer replied with a matching smile.

1995 6:21am - Cairo, Egypt - The Sunset Hotel

A few months had paced now and Jen and Ziva were still here in the warm sun and scotching heat, which was beginning to drive Jennifer insane but with her gorgeous naked Israeli girlfriend for a distraction, being in the heat wasn't that bad.

Jennifer sat in deep thought watching over Ziva, she was used to Jen watching her now so didn't bother her. Ziva was snoring loudly which made Jennifer smile every time she heard it; it was making her fell madly in love with Ziva and thoughts were popping into her head, but right now she needed to focus on the mission and not on her possible future with Ziva.

The woman in question began to wake, opening her eyes and smile when she saw Jennifer. "Morning..." Ziva said to Jen giving her a kiss. Standing up and giving her body a stretch Ziva walked into the bathroom with Jennifer's eyes on her the entire time.

A couple minutes later Ziva was back in the room and on the bed watching Jen as she watched her. Jennifer smiled at Ziva who smiled back. "You're beautiful, you know" Jennifer said to Ziva causing her to smile.

"Thanks..." Ziva replied looking at Jen as she spoke. "What's wrong, baby?" Ziva asked Jennifer moving a little closer. "I'm just thinking about stuff..." Jennifer replied. "The mission" was Ziva response.

"Kind of..." Jennifer said getting to her feet.

"Tell me, what's wrong Jen?" Ziva said hoping Jennifer would open up.

Sitting back on the bed Jennifer looked Ziva in eyes. "I love you..." Jennifer said to Ziva with a smile.

Ziva was annoyed and stood up wrapping the sheet around her body. "Why did you have to say that" Ziva said to Jennifer. "Because it's the truth... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it" Jennifer replied upset. Seeing her girlfriend crying started to upset her.

"You really mean it" Ziva asked Jen from across the room.

"Yes... I mean it" Jennifer replied. "There's something else..." Jennifer stated but was interrupted by Ziva. "There's something besides I love you..." Ziva replied laughing. "Yes..." Jennifer started to laugh which broke her concentration. Ziva stopped laughing so Jennifer could get her piece out.

Ziva moved her hand to signal Jennifer to carry on "... anyway, after this I'd like you to return with me" Jennifer said hoping Ziva wouldn't be angry at that. "Return to Paris" Ziva said to Jennifer who nodded.

"I'd love too..." Ziva replied with a smile.

"Great... no wait, I mean live with me, move in" Jennifer said clarifying the situation. "I know, what you meant..." Ziva quickly fired back and laughed at Jennifer being confused.

"Good, as long as that's clear" Jennifer replied and signalled Ziva to come to her with a bend of her finger.

Happily walking over to Jennifer who pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss and removed the sheet Ziva had wrapped around her body throwing it back on the bed. "You like seeing me without my clothes, don't you" Ziva said to Jen moving in for another kiss.

Jennifer just smiled when Ziva pulled, then pulled her back in for one more kiss. "So... what now" Jennifer asked Ziva with a smirk. "I don't want to do that..." Ziva replied knowing actually what Jennifer was thinking. "Ok, we don't have to do that..." Jennifer said wave her hand a bit. "I know what... how about I give you a tour of the museum" Jennifer suddenly said to Ziva.

"The museum... and would you know about that" Ziva said to Jen putting some clothes on.

"I'm an Egyptologist..." Jennifer replied nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "An Egyptologist ere... don't you think you should of mentioned that early" Ziva said to Jen who was almost dressed.

"I guess I was distracted by..." Jennifer started to say but my interrupted again by Ziva. "... The sex" Ziva bluntly said. "No I was going to say you" Jennifer replied dragging out the last part.

"Alright, lead on Dr. Sheppard, PhD... right" Ziva said turning to Jennifer they were about to walk out the door. "Yes that's right, I actually have two..." Jennifer replied locking the door behind them.

"Really, what's the other one then" Ziva asked. "Politico Science..." Jennifer said. "Wow... interesting the science of politics" Ziva stated.

"To be honest in my current job, it's not used" Jennifer said to Ziva as they walked hand in hand down the street.

"Maybe it will serve you well in the future" Ziva replied back.

Jennifer smiled at Ziva's answer and focused on what she would say to Ziva once they were inside the museum.


	8. The Museum Tour by Jennifer Sheppard

**Chapter Eight - The Museum Tour by Jennifer Sheppard **

1995 7:15am - Cairo, Egypt - The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities

Walking though the double doors entrance and security check in that was set off back the guns they had on their hips; slowing there ID's they were allowed to carry on though, Ziva was amazed by enormous statues, sarcophagi and boats and a few other items. Turning to Jennifer with a smile on her face which said 'so does all this mean...'

"Ok, we on the ground floor..." Jennifer to Ziva who was giving a good look around. "... and what is on the ground floor." Ziva replied to Jen facing her.

"It's all about, The History of Ancient Egypt..." Jennifer said with a smile. "Ok then, teach me... Dr. Sheppard" Ziva said to Jennifer walking forward and dragging Jennifer along.

Jennifer walked slowly around the ground floor, every time they came to something Ziva looked at Jen and with a smile she informed Ziva all about it. Ziva laughed as she walked away and thanked Jen by giving her a kiss.

"I believe you this, smart..." Ziva said to Jen her hand held tight. "Were you expecting me to be dumb?" Jennifer said with a laugh.

"No not all... it's just the first time I saw you, you had neon pink hair" Ziva said to Jennifer who laughed. "I completely forgot about that... but I do remember what you looked like" Jennifer said back to Ziva pointing at her with her free hand.

"You had on, an Israeli army uniform and you were a... Medical Officer" Jennifer said to Ziva who nodded her head in agreement. "You looked very attractive it that... do you still have it" Jennifer asked Ziva.

"Yes... wait why" Ziva said back to Jennifer's question. "No reason... which way would you like to go, left or right" Jennifer replied to Ziva then remember where she was and what she was doing.

Ziva was standing in front of the entrance again when Jen asked which way she liked to go, there were different room you could duck into, that Ziva avoided so she could look though this part first. Walking over to the first room quickly check to see if Jennifer was behind her, smiling when she saw she was. Ziva then reached the far end of the building and was confronted by material from the time of the heretic pharaoh, Akhenaten.

Jennifer then signalled her to keep moving forward, she then stopped to read a sign above her head 'Graeco-Roman Period'. Walking into the room quietly until Jennifer spoke up "We walking though 3,000 years of history... now" Jenifer said to Ziva who was still smiling.

"Thanks for bringing me here Jen, I'm having a lovely time" Ziva said to Jennifer turning to look at different objects when she'd finished her sentence. Turning back towards Jennifer "You not mad, are you that I didn't say I love you." Ziva asked Jennifer she needed to know how Jennifer felt about that.

"No... You say it when you're ready, but I'm glad you agreed to live with me" Jennifer said to Ziva with a smile. Ziva was pleased Jennifer wasn't angry and happy that they would be living together soon.

1995 10:07am - Cairo, Egypt - The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities

It was two hours later and Jen and Ziva had made it to the second level, Ziva smiled when she turned to see what Jen was thinking, who smiled back at Ziva.

"I'm sorry, I'm walking slow..." Ziva said to Jen. "Its fine, baby you walk as slow as you like" Jennifer replied to Ziva.

"Speaking of slow, when is your team planning on getting here" Ziva asked Jen while she looked at a picture on the wall.

"Tomorrow..." Jennifer replied and waited for Ziva to turn to her before she continued "I wanted to be alone with you for awhile" Jennifer said to Ziva and gave her a kiss.

Ziva and Jen walked around the second level of the museum there were thousands of smaller items from the span of Egyptian history, along with the treasures from Tutankhamun's tomb. When she looked at all the smaller items Ziva walked over to Tutankhamun section that almost took up two side of the upper floor.

As Ziva walked round she saw chariots, gloves, jewellery and of course the famous mask, that Jennifer informed her about. There was also the four gilded shrines nested one inside the other. All four of these shrines were lined up in order of decreasing size.

Jennifer stood at a distance as she observed her girlfriend, there was no doubt Ziva was enjoying herself she hadn't stopped smiling since they arrived. She was current looking at the shrines and reading the little bits of text that were with the artefacts.

Turning to see Jennifer who was a little away from her, walking over to her "everything ok" Jen asked when Ziva approached her. "Fine... when were you going to tell me, that you are interested in all this stuff" Ziva asked Jennifer. "I would of... and you haven't told me about you" Jennifer said to Ziva.

"That's true, but seeming you friends with my best friend... why don't you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks" Ziva challenged Jennifer as they continued to walk on.

"Ok... I know about your IQ, degrees, Dr. David MD, PhD and that's it, oh and about your advanced hearing" Jennifer said to Ziva.

"Right... David is my mother's family name, it's a family tradition we have all girls in our family, my mum's called Dalia and she an Anthropologist, I have four sisters Aviva she's the oldest, Alyiah her twin sister, Aminaand Talia my twin sister... who died 4 months ago, that's why I quit the army and joined Mossad" Ziva said to Jen looking sad when she talked about her twin sister.

"I'm sorry, about your sister Ziva" Jennifer said to Ziva who rested her head on Jen's shoulder.

"Well my mum's called Francesca she also is an Egyptologist, my father's called Jasper who used work for the pentagon until he was murdered and I have one sister Mary-Kate" Jennifer replied

Reaching the end of the museum, Jennifer turned them back around. "That's everything do you want to go, or look again" Jennifer asked Ziva. "Look again, top to bottom this time..." Ziva replied moving off Jen's shoulder and grabbing her hand.

Slowly moving around the top floor then down to the ground floor, Ziva looked around to see if she missed anything out, satisfied that she didn't but checking with Jen to make shore. Nodding her reply they walked out into the street, she and Ziva only had a few more hours until the mission would begin and Ziva would meet the members of Jennifer's team.

She was looking forward to it but secretly feared her team would like Ziva, but when the lovely woman in question smiled at her, it was hard to believe no would like her.

"Thank you, for bring me here I had a lovely time" Ziva said to Jennifer giving her a kiss and walking backwards. Pulling away from Jen and walking forwards again.

"You welcome..." Jennifer simply replied.

Taking a slow walk about to their hotel, Ziva looked around like she did while there were walking towards the museum, it was revere wield things hadn't change from the 6 hours early, but Jennifer found it cute and smiled all the way back to the hotel.


	9. Meeting The Team

**Chapter Nine - Meeting the Team**

1995 5:18am - Cairo, Egypt - The Sunset Hotel

Jennifer was sleeping peacefully with Ziva in her arms, when her cell phone rang. Slowing moving so she wouldn't wake Ziva, Jennifer made a grab for her phone, walking over to the desk chair and sating down she answered the phone.

"Sheppard..." Jennifer said into the phone.

"Morning, hope it's not too early there..." A female voice said into the phone.

"Morning, Kate, no its not... everything alright" Jennifer asked her second-in-command as she rubbed at her eye with the back of her hand.

"Fine, I'm just ringing to say, we'll leaving in an hour, we should reach you in 4 hours, if we're not delayed" Kate replied.

"Ok, see you then" Jennifer replied ending the call and leaving her phone on the desk. Walking back over to the snoring Ziva and putting her arms back around her Jennifer soon fall back a sleep.

1995 8:00am - Cairo, Egypt - The Sunset Hotel

Jennifer set her alarm for 8am which was currently going off from the desk, quickly going for it, because the alarm would ring louder and louder until you stopped it. Shut it off Jennifer turned to the bed and Ziva was wide awake.

Walking over to Ziva and giving her a kiss. "Morning... sorry about that, I completely forget I set that, I hope it didn't frighten you" Jennifer asked Ziva as she run her hands though Ziva's hair.

"No, I'm ok... I can't believe I slept for that long" Ziva said to Jennifer giving her kiss and getting up.

"So... you looking forward to meeting my team" Jennifer asked Ziva.

"Yes... come in the shower with me" Ziva simple said then smirked when she asked Jennifer to come shower with her.

Jennifer almost run to the bathroom at Ziva's invitation, walking right by Ziva and straight into the bathroom, Ziva just smiled and shook her head as she followed her lover. Ziva just watched Jennifer for a moment as she stood in the shower, who then struck her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"I thought you asked me to join you" Jennifer asked stepping back under the shower.

Smiling Ziva walked into the shower and put her arms around Jennifer's waist, kissing her shoulder which made Jen smile. "Final... now this is what I call, a shower" Jennifer said turning in Ziva's arms and bringing her into a deep kiss.

1995 8:45am - Cairo, Egypt - The Sunset Hotel

Jennifer and Ziva were waiting patiently outside the hotel, Kate had just ringed Jennifer to inform her she and the other members of the team had just landed and would be about 15 to 20 minutes. 20 or so minutes later a small van appeared in front of them and Kate came out of the passage seat.

"Morning, ladies sleep well..." Kate said knowing full well what they'd been up to.

When Ziva saw Kate she run right up to her and gave her a hug. "Kate, it's been a long time..." Ziva said to Kate when she pulled away.

"Maybe, a little too long, Kat's looking forward to seeing you again... you haven't forgotten about are party, have you" Kate asked Ziva as Jen walked over to them.

"No, I'm looking forward to it..." Ziva replied smiling.

"Morning boss, how's everything going?" Kate asked Jennifer when she approached them.

"Good, guys and Kate but you already know her... she is Ziva" Jennifer to the two men and another girl that were in her team.

"Right Ziva, this is Laura Fields... she's are computer expert" Jennifer said to Ziva who then shook Laura's hand. "... this is Max Jones, he's are scientist" Jennifer said as Ziva shook he's hand. "...he deals with the chemicals and hazardous materials we come across" Jennifer said to explain "I know what a scientist is" Ziva replied back.

"Right of course you do, and final this is Mark Hanson, is does the driver or pretty might whatever" Jennifer said and Ziva shook his hand.

"Alright... this is Ziva she's good with languages, science and medicine, so she come in handy" Jennifer said to her team.

"Jen... what about Kate, what does she do..." Ziva asked Jennifer. "I thought you knew..." Jennifer said back. Ziva shook her head saying no. "She's are sniper..." Ziva smiled and stepped back.

With the team together, their mission could begin. Walking back into the hotel Jennifer showed them where they would be staying, With the two guys in one and Kate and Laura in the other, Jennifer went back to the room she was sharing with Ziva; to see what she was up to.

Walking in she saw Ziva looking out the window, who turned and smiled when she Jennifer smiling back Jennifer walked over to Ziva, who was looking out the window again.

"Everything, ok..." Jennifer asked when she put her arms around Ziva.

"I guess, do you think there talking about us" Ziva asked stepping out of Jennifer's arms.

"I wouldn't know, try not to worry about it, let me do that..." Jennifer said to Ziva walking over to her.

Smiling at Jen's answer and giving her a kiss, Ziva walked over to the bed and laid down. Looking over at Jen and giving her a 'aren't you going to join me' look, who smiled and said "I'm just going to speak to Kate a minute, but I be back" Jennifer quickly left the room and went in search of Kate.

Within a few minutes she was back, walking over to the bed and Ziva smiling when she saw she had fallen asleep, grabbing a the book she brought Jennifer settled herself beside Ziva and began to read her book.


	10. The Cairo Mission

**Chapter Nine - The Cairo Mission**

1995 7:03am - Cairo, Egypt - The Sunset Hotel

Jennifer was looking out the window though a pair of binoculars; she was observing the street below and the buildings that were scratched around. Jennifer was currently dressed in desert coloured pants with a white coloured tank top and matching boots; she also had a gun that was in a holstered behind her back. Turning away from the window for a second when she heard Ziva complaining.

"I can't believe you want let me work" Ziva said with a huff.

"It's Saturday Ziva, you get that day off"

"I'm happy to work Jen..." Ziva said sitting up with a sheet around her body. "What if a member of the team, needs medical attention" Ziva continued

"Then I'll let you work... "Jen said to Ziva. "Kate how's it looking out their" Jennifer said to Kate.

Kate was situated on one of the high buildings above the street, wearing clothes that matched in with the floor of the building she was on, having a good look though the scoop on her sniper rifle, noticing something out of the ordinary she reported back "Still nice and clear Jen" Kate said back to her boss though the ear piece she was wearing.

"Right oh, Kate" Jennifer replied back.

"You know Ziva, if you really what something to do, you could... lose the sheet" Jennifer said with a smile as she looked at Ziva.

Smirking Ziva removed the sheet, which caused a smile from Jennifer, standing Ziva went into the bathroom with Jennifer's eyes on her all the way. "You better turn back to the window, commander... I wouldn't want you to miss anything important" Ziva said to Jen leaning against the door frame that led into the bathroom walking in when Jen faced the window again.

A couple minutes later Ziva came out of the bathroom and walked over to Jen, standing behind her. "So tell me, does that come under working..." Ziva said leaning down to whisper in Jennifer's ear.

"Well, if you look though this" Jennifer said holding out the binoculars. "Yes, but you're welcome to stand there" Jennifer continued turning to give Ziva a kiss.

"I think I'll just get some more sleep" Ziva replied with a kiss then smiled as she walked over to the bed, feeling Jennifer's eyes on her back she said "keep your eyes focused outside..." Ziva then laughed as she got back in bed, Jen smiled and continued to look outside.

A couple hours later Jennifer was grabbing her jacket that was on the back of the chair; clearly hearing that Ziva was still sleeping, smiling as she left the room. Meeting Mark and Laura outside who asked her where Ziva was as soon as she was in view.

"Sleeping... besides being Jewish she get's this day off" Jennifer replied waiting to see if her two team members would say anything back.

When they gave no response Jennifer walked in front of them down the street, coming up behind the man she been watching for a couple of hours now, Kate watching all the way in case of a problem, the Intel on this guy said he wasn't that much of a threat.

Signalling for Mark to go in front and cut the guy off, holding his hand in front of the guy asking him to stop, identifying himself as CIA, which made the guy run in the other direction but luckily it was in Jen's direction who stuck her arm to close-line him when he run past her.

"Nice work, boss" Mark said to Jen as he restrained the guy's hands with a cable tie then check him for any weapons, when he didn't find any he stood up and brought the guy with him.

Walking him over to the car putting him in the back as Jen walked over. "Ok you three are going head back to Paris, we and Kate are going grab Ziva, go to Israel first and then we see you in Paris..." Jennifer said to Mark as Max and Laura walked over with their equipment. "You two are leaving with Mark, I'll see you all back in Paris" Jennifer said to Max and Laura when they arrived at the car.

Kate walked up to Jen when the others were just leaving "Shall we grab Ziva and get the hell out of here" Kate said to Jen as she adjusted the straps on her backpack that concealed her sniper rifle

Jennifer and Caitlin walked back into the Sunset Hotel, taking the stairs that led them to the top floor. Jennifer stopped outside her room, while Kate walked into hers. Stepping inside Jennifer saw Ziva looking out the window.

"Hey gorgeous, you not might to be working..." Jennifer said to Ziva as she packed up their things. "I heard something so I went to look..." Ziva replied looking at Jennifer strangely. "Oh... that's right you have advanced hearing, you going to have to get dressed we'll be leaving soon" Ziva nodded at Jen's answer and went to her bag to get some cloths.

Within a couple minutes Ziva was dressed and ready to go, stepping out into the hallway, Kate was stood there waiting. "You two ready, got everything" Kate asked Jen and Ziva. "Yes" they both said at the same time. Ziva walked out into the street and behind the hotel where her car was parked, while Jen and Kate went to the front desk.

Walking straight to the back of her car, Ziva put her bag in the truck and waited for Jen and Kate to return, in a second they were rounding the corner quickly dumping their things in the truck Ziva went round to the driver's side and got in, while Jen took the passage seat and Kate sat in the back.

"Kate, you're going to need you seat belt on, Ziva drives like a crazy person" Jennifer said to Kate turning to see if she'd done it, turning back and putting her seat belt on Ziva stated the car and moved out of her parking space and on to the street.

Speeding down the street, narrowly missing other cars and people; Ziva made it to the main road slamming on the brakes and taking the corner with ease. "It be about 4 hours until we in Israel, but maybe less if I can keep this speed up" Ziva said to her two passengers as she zigzagged other cars on the road.


	11. The Drive To Israel

**Chapter Eleven - The Drive to Israel**

1995 1:23pm - Egypt

Ziva, Jenifer and Caitlin had been on the road for about an hour now, still going a good 100 miles an hour down this straight road they were on. "Ziva is it necessary for you to go this fast" Kate said from the back seat while Jennifer was reading her book smiling at Kate's question.

"What can I say, I'm excited to see Paris among other things" Ziva replied looking over at Jen when she said the last part.

"Paris? You're coming back to Paris" Kate asked confessed which made Jen turn in her seat to face her.

"Well yes, yours and Kitty's party for one and two Jennifer asked me to come and live with her" Ziva explained the confusion hoping that would help Kate out.

"You guys are going to live together, that's great..." Kate replied excited for the pair and then she directed a question that was just for Jennifer. "I really can't believe you sometimes" Kate said before she looked out the window seeing nothing but blurs of cars.

Jennifer went back to her book; she could easily understand Caitlin's angry they been friends for 4 years now but Jennifer was a very private person, which Caitlin knew so this angered Jen a bit. Noticing right away that Jennifer felt uneasy she slowed the car down which didn't go unnoticed and Jennifer immediately dropped her book and turned to see if Ziva was alight.

"Baby everything alright" Jennifer asked Ziva.

"I'm fine, I'm a little concerned about you" Ziva replied to Jen quickly looking at her and then fixed her eyes back on the road.

"That's sweet, but I'm ok" Jennifer said nodding as she spoke. "You want to drive for a bit" Ziva said to Jen nowhere. "Really... that would be lovely" Ziva smiled happy that Jennifer accepted her request, looking for a safe place to pull over.

When she found one, she quickly pulled over and got out of the driver's seat, pasting by Jen as they run in front of car. With her and Jen in opposite seats now, Jen started on the road again "Thanks for letting me drive; I won't be going as fast as you" Jenifer replied laughing at the last part, which made Ziva laugh too.

"That's ok... is alright if I read your book" Ziva asked lifting up the book in question. "Yeah, can you mark the page I'm up too" Jennifer replied to Ziva's question.

Folding over the corner of the page, Ziva closed the book and read the back which gave a little information about the story she was reading; turning it back around Ziva started to read the prologue. While she read Ziva was wondering why Kate was talking, turning in her seat she saw that she was in fact asleep; smiling she turn back and continued to read.

"Jen, do you remember that neon pink hair you had?" Ziva asked without even looking up from the book she was reading. Jennifer smiled and then started to think about it.

****FLASHBACK****

**1993 10:49pm - Paris, France - ****Metropolitan Restaurant**

**Jennifer was on her way to have a celebration dinner with her two best friends, who been married for a couple years now; reaching the restaurant they'd be dinning in, check her reflection in the glass before she stepped inside. "Welcome to the ****Metropolitan... do you have a reservation" The guy said at the front. "Yes, it's under Todd" Jennifer replied. "It's in the section at the back" The guy said signaling where Jennifer had to go. **

**_"_****Merci (thank you)" Jennifer said with a smile and walked over to her friends.**

**"She still has her pink hair, I was kind of hoping she'd gotten rid of it by now, I don't think Ziva's going to like it" Kate said to her wife as she waved at Jen. "You don't know Ziva like I do, she probably will like it." Katarina replied.**

**"Hey honey, you still have your pink hair" Kat said to Jen who run her hand though her hair.**

****END OF FLASHBACK****

1995 2:31pm - Egypt

Jennifer laughed at the memory then remembered something she wanted to ask Ziva. "How come I didn't see you that day?" Jennifer asked never taking her eyes off the road. "I just couldn't get away, I just started as a medical officer in the army and I wanted to make a good impression, it's a really shame; cause I was looking forward to seeing you." Ziva explained to Jennifer.

"But when I did meet you, for that couple of seconds we had... you remember that right" Ziva said to Jennifer who smiled "Yes, I couldn't forget you in that uniform of yours..." Ziva smiled at Jen's answer and looked at the window.

****FLASHBACK****

**1994 11:30pm - Paris, France - ****Hotel Des Grands Hommes - Lounge **

**Ziva was dressed in her Israeli army uniform because she didn't have time to change, she was on her way out of the ****Des Grands Hommes Hotel, when she walked right into a woman with neon pink hair. Stepping back a bit so she could get a good look at the woman she'd walked into.**

**"Jennifer is an, it" Ziva asked the woman that smiled at hair.**

**"Yes, Jennifer Sheppard" Jen said with her hand out for Ziva to shake.**

**"Ziva David" Ziva replied shaking Jen's hand.**

**"I'm sorry, I'd love to talk you, but I have to get home" Ziva replied walking backwards for a bit then forward, turning her head to see if Jennifer was watching her leave, smiling when she saw that she was.**

****END OF FLASHBACK****

1995 3:18pm - (a few miles from Israel)

"You know, that had to be the quickest meet and greet ever" Jennifer said looking away from the road for a second. "Hey we're really there now..." Jennifer said pointing at a road sign that said 5 Miles to Israel. Smiling at the fact she'd be home soon but then remembering she'd be leaving with Jennifer made the smile on Ziva's face hell of a lot bigger.

Entering Israel Jen made a turn that would take them to Tel-Viv, in an hour or so they were outside the American Embassy. Quickly running inside Jen grabbed a bag she'd left behind while Ziva grabbed her violin, going back down the stairs and to the car, they put everything in the truck with Ziva behind the wheel again she drove them to her apartment.


	12. Take Off

**Chapter Twelve - Take-off**

1995 4:00pm - Tel-Viv, Israel - Ziva's Apartment

Ziva dashed into her apartment, dropping right to her knees so she could reach under the bed, grabbing a big plastic container with a lid firmly attached, she dragged it out. Quickly taking off the lid Ziva checked to see if any of her pictures were damaged, satisfied when they weren't she put the lid back on; walking to her wardrobe she grabbed her army uniform and was back out the door.

"Don't you want anything else" Jennifer asked when she saw Ziva walking back to the car with plastic container and her uniform.

"No just this" Ziva replied signal for Jen to open truck for her.

Placing the items in the truck, Ziva told Jennifer to get in the car. "Right, now we just have one more stop and then off to Paris" Ziva said to Jennifer revere excited.

Jennifer laughed at Ziva excitement as they speeded their way to Mossad, jumping out of the driver's Ziva went round to the passenger side. "I won't be long, stay here" Ziva said to Jennifer though the open window. "I go with you..." Jen said opening the door but was stopped by Ziva. "Stay here, I'll be fine... I promise" Ziva said giving Jennifer a quick kiss.

Walking into Mossad and straight into her father's office who unfortunately wasn't there, walking over to the desk Ziva filled in one of the resignation forms that are always on the desk. Leaving her ID badge and gun on the desk with her Magan David necklace wrapped around it Ziva left the office.

Jennifer laughed as soon as she spotted Ziva walking towards her with a smile. "Ready to go" Ziva asked walking around to the driver's side. When they were both in the car Ziva drove away from Mossad and in the direction of the airport.

Jen turned in her seat so she could see Ziva's face, which happily had a smile on it. Ziva quickly took her eyes off the road and smiled at Jennifer and then stared back at the road.

"Is everything, alright" Ziva asked Jennifer as she shapely took a corner. Jennifer automatic grabbed hold of the top of car seeming she had the window slightly open. "I was just seeing if you were happy about leaving Mossad... as weird as that sounds" Jennifer replied letting go of the roof, as Ziva slowed the car when she spotted the airport.

Driving into the parking area, Ziva quickly found a spot and parked her car, jumping out and walking to the truck knock on the window as she walked by, which woke Kate and making her jump in the seat. Opening the back passager door Ziva ducked her head inside "Wake up, sleeping beauty we're here..." Ziva said to Kate smiling as she continued to the back of the car.

When Kate climbed out of the car and gave her body a good stretch Ziva handed her, her bags Kate thanked her and walk over to plane and got on. Jennifer slowly walked to the back of the car, opening up the backpack Ziva had put on the ground she put her book inside and zipped it back up.

Swinging it over shoulder and adjusting the strap, she grabbed the other bag she brought and waited for Ziva to follow her. Throwing the keys in the truck and then closing it, Ziva grabbed her backpack and her violin case and quickly went over to the plane with it, putting near the back like Kate told her too she run back off and grabbed the box with her uniform on top of that Jen was patiently waiting by.

Walking on the plane with the box and Jen close behind her, gently placing it on the floor and putting her hands out for Jennifer's things who was reluctant at first but soon handed her things over with a smile, walking forward towards the front of the plane, Jennifer asked the pilot if they were able to leave yet.

"Just a few more minutes, Agent Sheppard we haven't been cleared for take-off yet..." The pilot of the plane said to Jennifer who turned and walked back to the front.

Ziva was stood near two seats that just a few feet away from the door that was closed when Jennifer walked through it. "You want the window, seat" Jennifer asked Ziva who said no.

Seating in the seat beside the window, Ziva followed behind her taking the seat next to her and immediately putting on her seat belt, Jennifer spotted Ziva's nervousness and asked her if she was alright. "Everything ok, baby" Jennifer asked Ziva as she run her fingers through Ziva's hair. "I'm scared of flying, but I'll be alright..." Ziva replied with a smile. "... You know, I've always been scared to live somewhere, new" Jennifer suddenly said to Jen that gave her quite a surprise.

"Really, Are you going to be ok" Jennifer asked Ziva in a serious tone.

"I'll be fine, don't worry... maybe I should sleep, would that be ok with you" Ziva asked Jen who smiled before replying. "Of course it is" Jennifer said back, Ziva put her head down on Jennifer's shoulder and shut her eyes. "Jen..." Ziva asked with her eyes closed. "Yeah..." Jen replied. "I love you..." Ziva said to Jen and looked up to see what her reaction was.

Smiling Jennifer gave Ziva a kiss. "Get some sleep, and I love you" Jennifer said with a smile. Ziva put her head back on Jen's shoulder and shut her eyes for the second time. Jennifer looked out of the window but turned when she heard to pilot call her name.

"We've been cleared for take-off..." The pilot said to Jennifer. Looking at Kate who smiled and then at the pilot "... let's get in the air then" Jennifer said looking out of the window.

The pilot started up the plane, and slowly at fast moved the plane down the runway sped up at the appropriate time, lifting the plane into the air and retracting the landing gear, the pilot made settings for the plane so they were flying in the right direction.

"In about 6 hours, we'll be in Paris ladies..." The co-pilot said to Jen, Kate and Ziva who was fast asleep now.


	13. In The Air

**Chapter Thirteen - In the Air**

Jennifer, Ziva and Caitlin were in the air and on their way to Paris that was just 2 hours away now, Ziva was still fast asleep but Jen had moved her so her head was now in her lap, that way Ziva would be more comfortable. Caitlin looked over in Jen's direction because she could hear loud snoring.

"Jen..." Kate said to Jen waiting for her to face her so could she continue. "...how does that noise no not drive you, crazy" Kate said with a smile to let Jen know she wasn't trying to insult Ziva.

"I think it's adorable..." Jen said smiling. Kate got out of her seat and walked to the back of the lane "You want something to eat" Kate asked Jen from the back. "No, but some water would be nice" Jen said to Kate who handed her a bottle water before she retook her seat.

"So, is Kat looking forward to seeing Ziva" Jennifer asked Caitlin. "Yes, it's all she can talk about... you should have heard her early today _'is she coming Katie, tell me she's still coming'_. Jennifer laughed at Kate's impression of her wife and then asked her a usual question. "You know early when Ziva called Kat, Kitty do you know why she does that?"

"Not a clue? I guess it's something to do with Oxford... ask Kat when you see her later, but knowing those two it's bound to be something stupid" Kate replied smiling. "It's nice, that she has someone she can call a friend... so what are you guys going to get up to in Paris" Kate said randomly changing the subject so the attention was off Kat and on to Jen and Ziva.

"Well there's the party and I guess Ziva will want to see her family, she said they live in Washington D.C, so when she's seeing them, I see Jethro..." Jennifer was saying to Kate but Ziva had woken up. "Who's Jethro?" Ziva said moving off Jen's lap.

"It's not what you think..." Jennifer said to Ziva. "...and what do I think" Ziva challenged Jen. Ziva started laughing which made Jennifer fell a little uncomfortable so Ziva explained. "Relax, I know you not that kind of person, so who's Jethro then" Ziva said to Jen with a smile.

"He's my old mentor, I go out there around this time to check to see if he's alright, you see he lost his family his wife and daughter" Jennifer explained so Ziva would know what she meant by family.

"What happened?" Ziva asked. "They were murdered..." Jennifer said and was about to tell Ziva what happened but was stopped by the woman in question. "... There's no need to tell, if Jethro wants to then that's fine, but it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back" Ziva said to Jennifer with a serious and annoyed tone. 

"Is that why, you not going to tell us why you call Katarina, Kitty" Jennifer said to Ziva as a way to lighten the mood and maybe make Ziva smile again. Ziva smiled before she replied "Yes... it is, I'm sorry it's just the way I was raised" Ziva said explaining the way she behaved early.

"Sweetie, there's no need to explain yourself." Jennifer replied. "Anyway..." Ziva started to say but laughed and then continued. "... how long until we reach Paris" Ziva said to either Jen or Kate. "An hour" Kate and Jen said at the same time.

"Creepy... so Kate when's the party" Ziva said then asked Kate a question. "Around 8 but I think Kat was saying, you going to come early to help"

"Yeah, that's right, I'm really looking forward to seeing her again" Ziva said. "Then that makes two of us" Kate said with a smirk, Ziva looked at her and smiled. "I bet she's going to make me sing..." Ziva said smiling. "Sing what?" Jennifer asked.

"Young... Hearts... Run... Free..." Ziva replied saying every word slowly. "Candi Staton..." Kate said to the song title. Ziva just nodded then laughed and Caitlin and Jennifer joined in. "Why can you only do that one" Jennifer asked between laughs. "Because it's the only one she knows all the way through" Ziva replied.

"I can confirm that, she sings it in the shower" Caitlin chimed in.

The girls continued to laugh but were interrupted by the co-pilot. "Ladies we going to land now, you need to put your seat belts on" The co-pilot said facing the front of the plane again.

Putting on the seat belts Ziva went to put hers, on but then realised it was already on. Grabbing hold of Jennifer's hand when the plane started to lower, Jennifer smiled and told Ziva that everything would be alright; Ziva smiled back as the plane hit the tarmac. Hitting the brakes so the plane would slow, when the plane came to a complete stop the pilot told the girls it was safe for them to depart.


	14. At The Airport

**Chapter Fourteen - At the Airport**

1995 5:00pm - Paris, France

Jennifer, Ziva and Caitlin walking up the steps that lead into the airport; walking up to a woman that was sitting behind a big desk that had the name of the airport on it. "Ziva you need your passport out ready..." Jennifer said turning to Ziva who was nervously sitting in the row of seats that were near the door the three of them had just walked though.

Jennifer called to Kate when she saw Ziva sitting down, Kate stopped at the call of her name, Jennifer dropped her bags to the floor and Kate walked over to stand next to them. Jennifer walked towards Ziva and dropped to her knees when she was in front of her.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked Ziva as she placed her hands on Ziva's legs. "I don't think I can do this?" Ziva said back to Jennifer.

"Live with me..." Jennifer sound upset "...NO..." Ziva looked around to see if anyone was taking notice "... it's the airport, they going to ask me questions" Ziva said to Jennifer who smiled. "You most think I'm overreacting..." Ziva said to Jennifer with a faint smile. "I think your adorable... come on everything's going to be alright" Jennifer said to Ziva standing up she held her hands out for Ziva to take.

Ziva took the offered hands and stood up, then she let them go so she could grab her things, Ziva put her backpack on her back then opened the box that held pictures of her mum and her sisters then neatly folded her Israeli Army uniform and placed it inside so it wouldn't can't ruined and placed to laid back on top.

Picking the box up Ziva walked over to Kate with Jen right beside her, Jen picked up her bags and took out her passport, turning to Ziva. "Baby, where did you put your passport?" Jennifer asked as she looked at Ziva's bag.

"It's in the front pocket..." Ziva replied to Jennifer's question.

Jennifer opened to front pocket on Ziva's bag and grabbed her passport out of it and then she closed it again. "Have you got it?" Ziva asked Jennifer. "Yes I have... "Jennifer said to Ziva as she opened it up so she could look at Ziva's picture. "... You look gorgeous in this picture" Jennifer said to Ziva who gave Jennifer a quick kiss.

"Welcome to Paris, Ladies... Can I see your passports" the lady said to the three women in front of her.

Caitlin showed her passport, the woman looked over and then at Kate "thank you" she said with a smile and handed Kate her passport. Next she looked at Jennifer's then at her; she thanked her with the same gesture as before. Lastly she looked at Ziva's then at Ziva herself but she was hiding behind Jennifer "Miss..." the women started to ask. Jennifer turned to Ziva "sweetheart, she needs to see your face" Jennifer said to Ziva who immediately came in to view with a warm smile on her face. The women behind the desk smiled back and said thank you to Ziva and then handed her passport to Jennifer.

Having been though airport security, Ziva was standing outside as she waited for Jennifer and Kate, Kate had gone to use the bathroom while Jennifer was talking with a security officer, but Ziva didn't know what the confession was about. A few minutes later Jennifer was stood by her again "Is everything alright?" Ziva asked Jennifer. "Yes he was informing me that my team came though early without any problems" Jennifer said to Ziva she then asked "Where's Kate?"

"She's gone to the bathroom" Ziva replied to Jennifer.

"Where wait till she gets back and then we'll go" Jennifer said to Ziva who nodded

"Are you cold?" Jennifer asked "...A little" Ziva said back "Here put my coat on" Jennifer as went to take her coat off. "Don't your be cold then, I'm alright" Ziva said to Jennifer who wasn't ok with Ziva's choice but agreed to it. Jennifer walked behind Ziva and put her arms around her who smiled soon Kate was back, Jennifer let Ziva go but stood on her left side and put her arm around her as they walked over to the car park that was across from the airport

Unlock her car Jennifer told Ziva to get in the car where it would be warm, Ziva did as she was told gently placing the box on the floor and her bag on top, Ziva got into Jennifer's car. Felling a little warmer Ziva turned to see what Jennifer was doing; she had the truck of her car open and gently put Ziva's things in she then throw her bags in and closed the truck with a bang.

Waving goodbye to Kate, Jennifer got in her car. "Hey, sorry that took so long... Paris here we come" Jennifer said laughing and soon Ziva joined in.


End file.
